


Perspective

by I_Missy_Moo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Missy_Moo/pseuds/I_Missy_Moo
Summary: A little look at one moment in the lives of our champions. From different perspectives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I live Down Under. It is not usual for ice rinks in Aus. We're more of the Summer Olympics kinda people…hot sun… summer breezes…cool water and long days. 
> 
> Consequently, I know nothing about Ice Dancing.
> 
> I did not know of the Canadians Virtue and Moir. 
> 
> I am now slightly obsessed! Perhaps a little more than slightly… 
> 
> I don't write a lot of Fanfic. However…
> 
> Today…I caught a train for an hour and a half trip. Apparently… Scott and Tessa decided to follow me and chat independently with me. I sat. I listened. I wrote.

Karma (a reaction- what you deserve): Scott's perspective

*******

Karma!

If there is one thing in life he has learned it's that Karma is a bitch!

And what's worse is that he knows he deserves every ounce he is suffering.

He finally has a quiet moment to sit and reflect - away from prying eyes, the public, the press - he felt the pressure at the moment was relentless. Just breathe he told himself. In blue. Out red. He has had to resort to this calming practice increasingly in the last twelve months. Once again… he curses Karma!

She stood on the opposite side of the room, and as per normal, all the men in the local vicinity were drawn to her light. They flocked to her side, all eager to share a smile or if they were lucky a laugh…she makes each and every one of them feel special. Hell! He should know, he has experienced her 'goodness' (there is simply no other way to describe it) for the past twenty plus years.

He hears her soft laughter above all the other voices in the room - his radar is finely tuned to her voice. He sits on his hands. He knows what is about to happen…his life seems to be 'on repeat' these days. He can feel the tension seeping in as jealousy rears its ugly head. So fierce are these feelings that he is fighting to maintain control. Clench. Relax. Clench. He works his jawline trying to ease the tension. Ironically he is now using his pre-performance calming rituals in real life…because he knows what is about to happen.

Karma!

He swears he saw one of the young 'punks' lean in and smell her hair! And that does it! He is off the chair in a flash - intervening yet again!

'Come on T. It's time for interview number 98403857!!!'

'Sorry fellas - I need my partner.' He sprouts unapologetically and pushes them to the side.

Ironically he is speaking the truth and does need his partner…desperately…but you know…the karma thing!

She flashed that gorgeous smile at him and apologised to her 'entourage' that she needed to leave. She naturally reached out for his hand. He clasps her fingers and holds her hand just a little tighter than usual, gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. He pulls her in close for a cuddle. She is comfortable with this level of intimacy. Never anything more. These ever frequent embraces were always at his instigation…never hers. Not since he had hurt her. It is his biggest regret in life - acting like a jerk. Hurting her.

Karma!

He was older now. He hoped he was a little wiser too…and God knows he knew his own mind. He knew whom he wanted as his partner beside him for the rest of his life …Tessa. Tessa who had built the walls around her heart after he had broken off their romance and gone on to date a series of great looking girls. Fun girls. Nice girls. But he had eventually realised these women were not the woman he wanted. They were not Tessa. What is that saying… 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone…'

Karma.

'You ready for another round with the press?' She asks smilingly.

He knew it would be the same questions… again. It always was. And he HATES their prepared responses. And with each passing interview…he hated them a little more.

'Describe your relationship for our audience…'

His shoulders drop dejectedly as he heard her chant their standard reply. God if he had to hear the phrases 'business partners' or 'we really respect each other' one more time this afternoon he was going to lose it! He wanted to scream out loud that of course those subtle kisses that had appeared more frequently in their performances were real and they were bloody personal! He wanted to yell that his face on the ice reflected his feelings for her… it's the only time Tessa let her 'emotional wall' drop and allow him to be that close.

Yes he wants to shout that he does cuddle her as often as he can…it's on purpose. He wants her to know she can lean on him, he wants her to know just how much he loves her…Hell…everyone else can see the love…believe the love…just not the person he wants to see it. Tessa and that bloody wall…

Karma.

They move onto the questions about their future. He hates these the most! The thought of a future without her in his life scares him. Terrifies him. He hears the reply 'We're not sure what our future will look like, but hopefully we will still be a part of each other's lives.' She turns from the reporter and looks him directly in the eye. She smiles gently.

His eyes tear up, he can't help it. He grabs her hand and lifts it to his lips and kisses it gently and then closes his eyes for fear that the tears will fall.

He wonders just how long Karma will make him pay.

He opened his eyes and looked directly at her… he hoped more than anything she could finally see his love for her on his face…


	2. Dharma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate perspective of one moment in the lives of our characters.

Dharma (a conscious action - i.e. building a wall): Tessa's perspective

*******

She glances over to her partner and noticed that he seemed to need a moment to himself. He had been doing this more frequently of late, and she worried that he was mentally preparing himself to 'divorce' her as retirement loomed over their careers. 

Unexpectedly she noticed a group of people who have gathered near her. She didn't really observe that they were all male. If she was being honest with herself, she would prefer to be sitting over there. With her partner. Where it was a little quieter. Just them. But she had to be careful…she walked a fine line keeping her feelings behind the wall she had carefully built around her heart. 

She realised she was being rude and apologised to those standing near her. She relaxed a little and enjoyed their banter. She smiled. She laughed politely at their jokes. But…they were not Scott. It didn't seem to matter just how many men she met - they never quite measured up…to him.

She really wished she could move past being in love with him and simply just love him. It frustrated her that she had not made the shift - after all she had been in love with him now for more than half of her life. And just like those tragic love stories…it was an unrequited love. They had tried dating once…but that now seemed like a century ago.   
She had put herself 'out there' and got burned.   
She just wasn't what he wanted…dammit!  
The wall building had commenced.

That period of her life had taken many extra hours of counseling to reign in her emotions! She had built a wall…a big wall…a high wall around her heart and moved on to making their partnership about the 'taking care of the business of skating.' Day in. Day out. Business. That's where they now were: 'Business Partners'. 

She glanced up at him. He really was a brilliant actor she thought. On the ice, he did a superb job of convincing their audience he was in love with her. He would stare into her soul and kiss her unexpectedly and the crowd loved it! For approximately four minutes, during their dance, she allowed herself to believe he did love her. From the first beat of their music to the last… in their bubble on the ice…he loved her just as she loved him. She found it easy to smile in that bubble!

And then the music would fade and her dream dimmed only to be replaced by reality. 

And the wall would be back in place.

She found it a little easier at the moment to maintain a calm façade as Scott was not dating anyone. It had not been easy to keep that smile in place during his relationships. 

She noticed Scott was moving determinedly towards her. She was relieved that her 'hero' was coming to rescue her… she found one of the young men getting a little too close for her comfort. 

'Come on T. It's time for interview number 98403857!!!' 

She reached for his hand and smiled up at him, silently thanking him for rescuing her. 

It was time to put on her 'interview face' and begin their agreed upon responses. She knew it would be the same questions… again. It always was. And she felt comfort in their prepared responses. It helped keep her walls fortified.

She began…'Business Partners'… (All of a sudden her inner voice scoffed! Business Partners… A cold term that in no way reflected her feelings for the man whom she had danced with for the majority of her life). 

'We really respect each other,' she replied and remembered to extend her smile a little further and nod convincingly. She was a pro at this and in control. She would never exhibit any of those feelings that would embarrass either Scott or herself. 

The wall was firmly up. 

And then…She unexpectedly stumbled over the 'their future' response. Her voice cracked slightly as she started the standard reply 'We're not sure….

Ever her hero, he chose that moment to reach across and grab her hand and softly draw it to his lips. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about life without him. 

She took a steadying breath and opened her eyes, looked directly into his, confident that her emotions were suppressed and her wall was back in place.


	3. Going home - his perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little fic was only going to be one moment from both perspectives. Low and behold... we have another moment...

Their final Olympics were done and dusted. They had never skated better.   
They had never seemed more perfect together on the ice… only on the ice…

He sighed.

They were heading home. Time for family. Time to rest and recharge… and time to separate. After a big competition like this, they usually went their own way for a month or so before coming back together and working out their skating future.

A month apart…

And what future…

He sighed. 

As tired as he was, he almost didn't want to climb the steps to the plane that was flying them home. Home was usually a soothing thought. The thought of home today…was… unsettling to say the least. 

He sighed again.

She was already on board. He hoped she had a seat that was a little isolated from the crowd. He wanted nothing but sleep… And quiet time with her on the long haul.

He smiled as he made his way to her…and stopped abruptly when he realised she wasn't alone. Another teammate had jumped into HIS seat. A young upstart who was so busy flirting with her that he didn't even see Scott approach. And so damn good looking he made Scott's fists clench at his side. His temper started to rise. This jealousy thing was playing havoc with his blood pressure! 

'Thanks for keeping Scott's seat warm!' Tess smiled at the interloper. 'And thanks for the offer of a night out when we get home. Sounds like fun.'

Scott tried to smile at his teammate as he moved passed Tess. He really did…but he thought it probably looked more like a grimace instead! And he didn't care! He plopped himself down in his seat and allowed himself a moment to sulk. God he was sick of these younger, better-looking guys in his way all the time. It seemed like every hour on the hour there was a new rooster vying for her attention. 

Breathe in blue. Breathe out red he told himself.

'Got a hot date lined up eh?' He almost grunted the words out. 

His jaw was so tight he was getting a tension headache!

'I guess. The Olympics are over and it's just a matter of time before you start dating again. You always do. I think you had a bet with your brother last Olympics on how fast you could 'get out there again.' I figure I have to too…so…'

Scott rolled his eyes. Nice one Moir! Can he make it any more difficult for himself if he tried? Damn his cocky attitude. Damn his big mouth.   
Damn. Damn. Damn!

She added embarrassingly… 'but you know me… I'm just so awkward at the flirting thing.' She frowned a little and whispered dejectedly '…just so damn awkward.' 

He thought she sounded close to tears…and his temper receded. She was THE most beautiful woman in ANY room and the only one who didn't believe it. It always astounded him that she didn't realise just how gorgeous she was and the effect she had on men. God they all loved her. She had no idea that when she walked into a room she literally stopped the room's conversation by simply smiling. 

'T…' He said softly. 

'I'm fine… just tired.' She replied haltingly and settled deep in her seat.

'T…' He coaxed. 

He reached for her hand, turned her palm up and gently kissed it. 

'I'm okay…' she smiled…but that smile didn't reach her eyes… and only made her look more vulnerable. 

'Talk to me…' he whispered…but she just gently shook her head and closed her eyes. A single tear slipped through her lashes and glided down her cheek. 

It was quiet in their little nook of the world. The plane had taken off and there was only a soft murmur in the cabin. The lights were dim and he absently began to trace a love heart in the centre of her palm. Over. And. Over. Again. Both pairs of eyes were drawn to the invisible hearts and followed the movement of his thumb… each lost in their own thoughts.

Mesmerised by the path of his thumb caressing her palm, he became lost in his memories… back to 'Karma Day'. In true Moir style, it had taken him a long time to realise the fact that not only did he love Tessa, but he was IN love with her. Unfortunately, it had taken him very little time to ruin whatever chance he may have had with her.

They had been well on the way on their comeback path for the 2018 Olympics. They had their routines. They were nailing each and every technical aspect of their performances…but something was lacking. The 'spark' they were renowned for was missing. Their caresses had looked stiff and awkward. They looked like strangers dancing together rather than two people who had danced together for a lifetime. They had tried various things that had worked in the past…yet to no avail. Scott's temper had been like a cinder. He was frustrated they couldn't nail it. The angrier he got…the more reserved Tess became. She would withdraw into herself. And the more those beautiful green eyes teared up every time he blew up, the more guilty he had felt. They were spiraling and consequently, things were not improving. Tension was rife…and then… it finally exploded! Ironically it was their frustrated coach who lost it! He sat them down and yelled at them. Nothing else had worked so far and he was just as exasperated as they were. He told them to get away for a weekend. Together. Do something different. Together. He didn't care what. Just do SOMETHING!

So they had.

They threw their stuff in the back of his car and took off for the weekend. Somewhere remote. Where they could talk. Regroup. Find their mojo!

He'd even let her play Hall and Oates on the journey. Hell… anything to 'fix' them he thought. And not that he would admit it aloud… but he had actually enjoyed the tunes blasting through the speakers… and he had loved how Tessa sang out loud… not necessarily hitting every key… a fact that he had absolutely loved even more! For the first time in months, they began to relax.

It was an easy day spent together. But that wasn't their problem. They spent all day together most days. What was the X Factor that was missing? He pondered that thought as he swirled his glass of red later that evening. He wasn't drunk…but then again…he wasn't sober either. They had polished off one bottle of red and had now cracked open a second. The coach HAD said to do things differently! 

The lights were dimmed and music played softly in the background. She had her head on his thigh and he couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked snuggled up on the lounge. He had hold of one of her hands and had began tracing love hearts on her palm. Over. And. Over. Again. 

God, she was beautiful. And funny. And…sexy!

Do something different… 

'Ms Virtue would you care to dance?' He asked softly. 

'Why Mr Moir, I thought you would never ask!' She responded with a cheeky grin.

They found their rhythm instantly. Rhythm wasn't their problem. This was nice. No set routine… no rule requirements… just the two of them moving with the music. Her favourite song came on next and he slowed their tempo as they waltzed to Marvin Gaye's warm tones. He held her close. And smelled her hair. Strawberries. Life felt right just about now he thought. He was relaxed, she was relaxed, the wine had given them a little buzz and they swayed gently. She looked up and smiled at him… 'This is nice' she murmured. 

He looked down and suddenly couldn't take his eyes off her bottom lip. She was sort of nibbling it slightly and for all of his strength, all of his determination, and all of the self-control that he normally possessed… there was nothing he could do to stop himself leaning down and kissing her. A kiss that took hold and consumed him. And then he found one wasn't enough and he couldn't seem to stop. She was kissing him back just as hard…just as hot. He could hardly draw breath as he continued his assault on her lips. His hands had a life of their own. He knew her body… it was his job to. But now… his hands sought new destinations…his hand slipped beneath her top and gently cupped its prize. She didn't resist and her sudden gasp of pleasure almost brought him undone and he deepened the kiss further. He drew back, caught his breath and then dropped his mouth to where his hand had been…

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He glanced around the plane as he began to squirm in his chair. Ease up buddy he thought… there are a lot of prying eyes nearby and he didn't need to give them any ammunition. He took a couple of deep breaths… recited a few hockey scores in his head…and got the situation under control. Absently his thumb continued to trace the love hearts…Over. And. Over. Again. 

They had not 'sealed the deal' that night. Hurting Tessa was his number one regret in life, not making love to her in their remote cabin was his second! God he had definitely wanted to… and if he had that moment again to re-live he would definitely have approached the situation differently! He would have ignored the voices that had asked the questions. (Questions that he knew the answers to but had been too preoccupied with skating to understand his responses!) The moment that 'sanity' had reared its ugly head at the wrong time. With a willing and beautiful woman in his arms...He had halted at the last minute when the questions had raced through his head. What happens if this ruined their dream? The Olympics were not that far away - they had worked hard on their comeback…what happened if one night of hot (and there was every indication it was going to be hot) sex ruined everything? Tessa didn't do anything casually let alone sex.... Was he ready to commit to a relationship that would be examined under every television lens and scrutinised by every TV interviewer in Canada? Everyone knew he had a short fuse… could he handle that? He loved her…but was he IN LOVE with her? 

Tess knew him too well. As soon as he had paused… as soon as he had begun to think she had read every one of his doubts as they crossed his face. The glow left her face immediately. He fumbled. He sat back and then tried to reach out to her, but she sat up, covered herself as quickly as possible and picked up her wine glass taking a hefty swig. 

'Don't say anything just now. Let's just sleep on it.' She had stated flatly. 

'Tessa….' 

'Tomorrow Scott. We'll talk tomorrow!' She stood up and walked down the hall. 

He watched her walk away. Gracefully…she did everything gracefully…she didn't look back as she disappeared into her bedroom. And the sense of loss almost overwhelmed him.

He sat still, as the reality washed over him. He sat there willing her to come back…but her door remained closed. He wanted her to come back and smile at him. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry he had only just realised in that moment that he WAS in love with her. He wanted to apologise that it took him so long to realise his feelings. He wanted to tell her he was an idiot. 

He had been an ass to her when they were teenagers, and now he had done it again. She had given him two chances and he had managed to make a mess of it both times. He wasn't sure he would ever get the opportunity for a third time and he wasn't even sure he deserved to. He blinked rapidly as the tears began to sting his eyes. He took a deep breath and headed down the hall and gently knocked on her bedroom door. He opened it quietly and whispered 'Tessa?' But there was only silence. He resignedly closed the door.

The next morning Tessa had been the first one to rise. A rare occurrence… He was the early riser. He had struggled to sleep during the night and consequently had slept in. He had tried thinking of a dozen different ways to approach her in the morning… but in the end, he had gone to sleep feeling defeated. Bleary-eyed, unable to think clearly, he wasn't at his best when he met her in the kitchen. He just needed to give her a cuddle, then apologise sincerely and beg her for another chance. 

He didn't get the opportunity.

She had proceeded to tell him she thought the 'experiment' had worked. She congratulated him on taking the coach's words to heart and she believed she would really be able to bring to the ice the feelings required for their performances. He remembered shaking his head. She thought that the previous night had been an experiment? She thought the night had been about him 'doing something differently'? She continued on, saying that she now understood what he wanted from her for their routines. She had even damn well thanked him for the 'lesson'. Thanked him for god's sake! And the final cut had hurt even more when she thrust out her hand and wanted to shake hands. He heard her say: 'to the best business partners ever!'

And just like that he had been 'business partner' zoned and Karma had become his constant companion. In every interview from that point on…he was her business partner. It was only on the ice she came alive in his arms. Karma! 

Inside the plane it was quiet. She gently removed her hand from his… and turned away from him in her seat. He glanced over at his 'Business Partner'. He wanted so much more…


	4. Going Home - her perspective

She was looking forward to getting home. Time to rest and recharge… and time to separate. She needed that separation - she had to work hard to get those walls back in place around her heart after a normal competition…let alone the Olympics. So much adrenaline. So much excitement. So much… of him! Always him…

She had decided that when she got home she was going to try and 'swipe right' a little more in life! She wasn't looking forward to the process…but nothing in life changes unless one make some changes right? She wasn't sure she would find her Prince Charming on a dating app… but she knew she would soon see the headlines of her dance partner dating another beautiful young woman. She needed to be proactive - she needed someone who would divert her attention, someone fun, someone that was different from him! But god she was so inept at flirting and/or dating.

He was taking longer than expected to board the plane home. She had found the quietest niche she could on an aircraft filled with excited athletes looking forward to getting home and celebrating with their loved ones. One of them had been walking past her and dropped into the vacant seat next to her. He was nice. She had met him briefly the previous evening. After chatting for a short time he asked her out for a drink with him next week…she appreciated his asking… she knew she was pretty dull in the small talk department.

She felt Scott's presence rather than saw him arrive. She was acutely aware of his energy… another reason why she needed space. He plopped himself in the newly vacated seat.

Absently she wondered what had happened prior to boarding the plane. He seemed annoyed…even angry as he made fun of her having a date. And when he was snappy…he was at his most vitriolic. He knew she struggled with dating…obviously, she was paying the price for something that had happened earlier for him.

She usually discussed everything with him. But when she tried to discuss her date with their teammate when they got home he had simply rolled his eyes at her. She wished now she hadn't bothered bringing anything up. She faltered in her answer… and felt stupid. He had no problem what so ever in dating. Her… well that's another story.

She did what she always did when he was annoyed with her. She withdrew. She really needed space from him… time and space. Her walls were rather fragile at the moment and she felt herself tearing up. She kept on giving him the power to hurt her… when would she learn?  
Space. Time and space. That's what she needed.

His moods spun on a dime. He seemed to get over this one in record time…but for her… she needed a little longer. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. This was her torture. When he was so god damn sweet she thought it sometimes hurt more than his anger. Normally careful to suppress her emotions she couldn't hold back the tear that slid down her cheek.

And that's when the torture went to the next level. The love hearts on her palm. Over. And. Over. Again. She didn't think he even knew he was doing it… but as she watched his thumb she began to remember…

Approximately eight months out from the Olympics they had been struggling with their routine. She couldn't deliver the emotions required for the dance. She wasn't sure what was happening, or why, she just knew she was wooden in her movements and couldn't bring the softness to her performance that was required. So… Scott's temper would fray further as they weren't nailing the idiosyncrasies required for a gold medal performance… She would feel guilty and clam up even further. Fear of failure was real for both of them. Something had to finally give… and the coach ignited the change. He ordered… and in no uncertain terms…ordered them to go and 'do something differently.'

They decided to get away for the weekend. Nothing fancy. Just the two of them. Looking for their mojo. She knew how important this was for him too… and just how far he was prepared to go to 'make it work' when he suggested she play Hall and Oates on the drive up. This man was prepared to do whatever it took to turn things around this weekend!

They had had a fun day. An easy day. But that was normal for them. They could spend time together… it was when they had to 'perform' she seemed to be suffering stage fright! Tonight she thought she may try a glass or two of wine. Maybe that would help her 'loosen' up a little. And it was nice wine! She was on to her third glass… more than she had had in over a year! But you know…the coach HAD said something different! She was lying on the lounge… her toes tapping along to the beat of the music. If she had stopped and thought about it… she would have realised that this was almost a perfect evening for her. Him. Her. Music. Wine. The coach was right… this doing something different was working for her!

'Ms Virtue would you care to dance?' He asked softly.

'Why Mr Moir, I thought you would never ask!' She responded with a cheeky grin.

Her favourite thing in the world…dancing with him. Moving as one with the beat. His aftershave was intoxicating. She nuzzled his neck breathing in his scent. Her favourite song came up next, and she almost melted. This evening was perfect! She looked up at him and murmured 'This is nice.'

He was so close. He was so handsome. He smelt so good. She really, really, really wanted to latch onto that bottom lip of his right now! She wondered what he would do if she gave into her impulse. She nibbled her bottom lip. She remembered thinking: Girl…you need to stop thinking these things…just as he had leaned down and kissed her. And with one kiss he had ignited all of the feelings she had been trying to dampen down for weeks - for months - hell for years when it came to him. She was breathing hard. The more his hands roamed… the more she wanted to get rid of the clothes that separated them. She groaned when his hand finally found her breast. She was spiraling. She wanted this. She wanted this moment. She wanted him… she was having difficulty getting oxygen when his head bent down and his mouth replaced his hand…and then… God forbid he paused.

It took several moments to re-focus. She couldn't understand what was causing his delay… until she looked up at his face. She then saw the doubts. She saw the questions. She saw that she wasn't the type of woman he really wanted. And perhaps worst of all she saw the regret. It was like being doused with ice cold water.

Her thoughts came back to the present - sitting inside the plane. She looked around her to make sure that no one noticed she was blushing. She hoped that nothing of her thoughts were playing across her face right now. She had been embarrassed back then… and was still embarrassed today. She had wanted to sleep with him that night. She had really, really wanted to sleep with him. Looking back in hindsight she guessed he did her a favour in stopping the 'event' before it happened. It had already been awkward the next morning facing him, imagine how awkward it would have been if they had slept together and then he had 'had the talk' with her. She would have been mortified.

Thinking back she remembered she had covered herself as quickly as possible. She remembered taking a gulp of wine to prevent crying in front of him. A big gulp. A huge gulp.

She had turned and looked him in the eye. 'Don't say anything just now. Let's sleep on it.' She had said. Smiling at him at this moment was impossible. She knew she would be happy just to walk away with her pride intact. He really had taken the coach's advice to heart. Do something different…

She didn't look back. She made it into her room without breaking down. Ironically this was probably her finest performance to date!

Later, lying in bed, with the tears still streaming down her face, she had heard him open her door and call out to her softly. She knew he wanted to apologise. Apologise for not feeling the same way about her as she did him. Apologise for not wanting her. Apologise for not loving her. She had given him two chances to hurt her. She would not give him a third. She stayed quiet. The logical side of herself thought that you can't help who you fall in love with. That logical side told her that he couldn't help it if he did not fall in love with her. At that particular moment, she had hated her logical side.

She didn't sleep that night. She had prepared her fortress. She had put her fragile walls back in place. She knew what she had to do. She would keep her distance emotionally. The only time she would permit herself to feel that moment again was when they went out onto the ice…she would give herself permission to re-live this evening. She would re-live his touch. She would re-live his kisses. And for four minutes…she would believe he felt the same way about her as she did him. She would be all 'business' off the rink during their lead up to the Olympics. She would do this. She had to do this. The gold medal was at stake.

Partners. Remember that Tessa. All business! And she removed her hand from beneath her business partner's fingers...


	5. Landed - His perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this little fanfic has developed a life of its own! 
> 
> It started off as a one-shot from both characters' perspective. Then... after being challenged... I had a little idea of where the story could go. 
> 
> This is NOT it! These crazy kids are taking this story in a direction of their own choosing!

He had not realised just how exhausted he was until the flight had taken off. He had been living on a 'Gold Medal High' after their performances. He had partied hard. Drunk lots. Slept little. He had been living Bon Jovi's song 'I'll Sleep When I'm Dead' to the letter. As soon as they had hit altitude he had alternated between deep sleep and drifting in and out of pleasant dreams. He knew those beautiful green eyes and big wide smile featured in many of those dreams. He shook the foggy thoughts away upon waking, just as the flight attendant came past and told him they were just under an hour out from home. She stopped and chatted for a while, hinting that she might like to go for a drink with him sometime. He thanked her politely but declined and she moved on. 

Meanwhile, the seat next to him was glaringly vacant. 

He waited… for what seemed like a solid hour but in all reality probably not more than five minutes had passed as he waited for her return. 

He had been doing a lot of thinking during those lucid moments between deep sleep. He had a plan. Yep… laid back, carefree, unorganised Scott Moir had a plan. Well sort of…

He glanced at his wristwatch - six minutes. 

He wanted the opportunity to talk to her. Privately. Away from their entourage. Discuss a few things. Make a few plans. He needed her undivided attention…something that was not going to happen once they made their final descent. Once they hit the ground there would be a media circus and very little opportunity to say anything personal without the media's eyes following them and trying to analyse every little nuance.

Seven minutes.

He wondered whether she would like to come up to the country for a couple of days. He had never taken her there before… his mates had always drooled over anything Tessa related and he certainly didn't want them drooling over her in person. Maybe he could sneak her into town without them knowing… They could catch up with his mum and dad and his brothers and their family… he liked this idea. Get her on his home turf. Surely all 'battles' fought on home soil had a better chance of success. And that's what it felt like… like he was going into battle. Well…they say 'love is a battlefield.' Tying her down to a time frame would be difficult. She would have a jam-packed diary - not like him. She thrived on being busy. He had planned to breath in some country air and see where the month would take him. Surely she would have a couple of free days for him?

Eight minutes.

And then he heard it. Her laugh. Above every other noise on that damn plane… her laugh! Not just her polite laugh. Not just her mildly amused laugh. This was her 'having a great time laugh' and what's worse… 'having a great time without him laugh' coming from somewhere several rows behind him. He frowned… and ever so subtly stood up and stretched…turning so slowly that of course no one would have any inkling of his real purpose for standing…he was looking for his partner. He found her easily. Her head was leaning towards 'Interloper boy's.' They seemed to be each sharing an earphone and were bopping along to some music. He rolled his eyes when he realised 'the punk' was singing to her. He wanted to yell 'Hey buster…that's my move!' Although that would draw attention to himself and be a tad embarrassing and he managed to refrain from doing so… but it was a near thing. 

He did observe, however, despite the long days at the Olympics, despite the full nights partying, despite the long plane ride, she looked just as beautiful as always. A fact that he thought the young buck sitting next to her was very well aware of as he made 'puppy eyes' at her. She was still smiling when she looked up and noticed him… and in that moment… a lump caught in his throat. Her smile dimmed a watt or two. It threw him… she always lit up when he looked at her. It was their 'thing'. It was as natural as the sun and moon. She ALWAYS smiled at him… until now. He had expected her to see him, make her excuses and come straight back to her seat. She always sat with him when they travelled. Until now. She did not move. She glanced at him again and then back at the 'young buck' who said something in her ear and she sat back and laughed again. She did not move.

He sat back in his seat and looked out the window. There was a growing knot of nerves in his stomach. Bigger than any pre-performance butterflies. He nibbled his thumbnail while deep in thought. She was always there with him… she was closer to him than his own damn shadow… always ready with a smile. The butterflies in his stomach were growing into the size of bats! He felt sick. He felt like the empty chair beside him was mocking him. He became lost in his thoughts. His aloneness threw him… he was used to being half of a whole. Was this her first step towards moving on to a life without him?

By the time she came back to claim her seat just prior to landing he had worked through all of his fingernails on his left hand and was working on the right hand! She smiled awkwardly and sat back quietly in her seat. As if she read his mind, she moved her hand away just as he was about to grab a hold of it. She always liked to hold his hand on landing. Until now. 

He realised he was losing the battle before he even got the chance to fight.

The media contingent was even larger than he had expected. Each man, woman and their microphone wanted a piece of them. He struggled to speak over the lump in his throat. So he remained quiet, stood near her and let her answer the questions as eloquently as ever. As tired as she was, she gave each person her undivided attention. She still looked at him while speaking…he noticed she was in 'performance mode.' Perfect responses. Perfect reactions. The only time she slipped up was with one of the relatively normal relationship questions… 'Now that the Olympics are over will we finally see you and Scott out on a date?' She halted. Her eyes widened. She looked a little like the deer caught in the headlights. He held his breath. The microphone leaned in anticipating a scoop. And then she took a breath, laughed out loud and exclaimed, 'Poor Scott has to be sick of me by now. He's looking forward to heading back to the country, going out with his mates and having a good time. I think he can't wait to escape my nagging!' The crowd chuckled. 'Thanks for coming out today,' She replied and effectively shut down the interview by moving on. As she walked by him Scott mumbled deep and low 'Never T…' near her ear, but she didn't hear him. She walked purposefully towards their arranged drivers… she was heading to her mum's. He was heading to his family. 

She turned around and gave him a quick, impersonal hug. See you in a month she said fleetingly… not even looking him in the eye. And then she was gone. 

It would seem that Karma had not finished laughing at him yet.


	6. Landed - Her perspective

She had tried sleeping but had only managed to grab snippets of sleep. She envied how relaxed he looked as he slept soundly against the window. His hair was tussled…in a cute way. His mouth was ever so slightly opened…in a cute way…and every now and again he would smile in his sleep as if he was really enjoying the subject of his dreams. And he looked damn cute whilst doing so! She needed space, watching him sleep was definitely NOT moving on she thought. She stood up and stretched her legs, and as she glanced around the cabin she was beckoned by 'next week's date' to the spare seat beside him. His face was lit with a huge smile. 

Space. That's what she needed. Something…or someone… to take her mind off her partner.

She was a little surprised that she was actually enjoying herself. She had found someone who loved listening to Hall and Oates as much as she did! They compared concert experiences. They discussed which was their favourite song and why. She didn't seem to need to flirt thank god. The conversation was flowing easily. They argued over the meaning of songs and she had to laugh at some of his outrageous theories!

If only she could stop glancing towards her partner! She needed to utilise her performance strategies and be 'present in the moment'…and yet she kept on glancing back towards Scott. She noticed the flight attendant had stopped to chat to him. And flirt with him. She recognised the signs. She turned back and tried to focus - she didn't want to see phone numbers exchanged. It was only a matter of time before she would need to face the idea of him dating again. She looked back at her present company…and smiled. He was really lovely. He was very handsome. He was funny…So why couldn't she feel any attraction towards him? Maybe it would come later…and without Scott around…she thought.

As the landing announcement came over the speakers, she made her way back to her seat. She settled in… took a couple of deep breaths… and realised that she had a couple of hours of 'pretence' left… and then they would part and go their separate ways. Much needed time and space to come down from the 'highs' of their Olympic performances. She would normally grab his hand as the plane descended…but today… she was breaking another link to him. No more hand holding. It was these little things, these habits if you will, that they had nurtured without even realising that kept her attachment to him. It was time to stop. She moved her hand from her arm rest and wrapped it around her waist… more in a protective manner than anything else. 

The camera and lights was almost blinding. She was a little overwhelmed by the amount of people who had shown up to see, touch and talk to them. Each time a microphone was pushed in her face she tried to answer the questions thoughtfully - truthfully - while still trying to maintain a sense of personal privacy where possible. He was strangely silent letting her answer the questions. Usually they alternated their responses, but today he simply stood nearby and watched her. She couldn't help looking at him frequently… willing him to 'perform' with her. This was what they did best…perform. Yet he remained on the fringes…just watching.

Was this his first step towards moving on to a life without her?

And on the back of that thought the reporter closest to her asked the dreaded question 'Would they begin to date now the Olympics were over?' And with that question she did something she never normally did…she froze! She knew it wouldn't be long before he would be dating. He would find someone gorgeous. Someone outgoing. Someone ready to party….someone opposite to her. The press would eventually get wind of it and then hound her for information. Her anxiety levels were rising at the thought. 

She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to laugh. She exclaimed, 'Poor Scott has to be sick of me by now. He's looking forward to heading back to the country, going out with his mates and having a good time. I think he can't wait to escape my nagging!' The crowd chuckled. 'Thanks for coming out today,' she smiled and effectively shut down any further questions. She put her head down as the tears welled in her eyes. She really did need some space from him. She thought she heard him say something as she walked by… but then again… perhaps she was just willing it. 

She turned briefly and gave him a quick hug. She didn't want to drag this good bye out. She wanted to get into her car. She wanted to walk straight into her mum's arms. She wanted a hug. She needed some time to rebuild her walls. 

She needed space.


	7. The Showdown - His perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Tessa.   
> In a nightclub.   
> Dancing without him...

He had been like a bear with a sore head for days now. It was widely known that he had a temper… it was just a little slower to ignite now he was thirty than it had been in his teenage years…well…usually! This week, however, he could pinpoint the exact moment that his temper had spiked…reared its ugly head! And refuse to recede! He had been out having a beer with his brothers at the local bar. It was only his second night back home… and he hadn't wanted to hit the nightclubs. Just a quiet beer or two with the lads, just catching up, whilst sitting in the corner watching the world go by. He was hoping that this sense of loneliness that had encircled him would soon wear off. He was just returning from the bar when his brother who had been checking out his social media whistled before exclaiming, 'Damn Scott, I knew Tessa was good looking…but I'm used to seeing her dance with you. By herself…she is seriously, and I mean seriously hot!' Scott dumped the beers on the table he had been carrying and grabbed the phone, pressing replay to see Tessa. Hot Tessa. Sexy Tessa. His Tessa. In a clingy outfit…dancing with a male set of hands all over her. And not his hands either…

His Tessa.   
In a nightclub.   
Dancing without him. 

Someone somewhere had uploaded a clip from a dancefloor and it showed that she was having a good time. A damn good time. A damn good time without him! Her smile was luminous as she danced. His scowl was thunderous as he watched on. His night took a sudden detour in the wrong direction…

Three days later and the jealousy still raged. And now he had another problem. He seemed to be addicted to social media. He normally only randomly checked his phone. Now his phone was permanently attached to his hand. He watched that damn clip over and over again and wished those hands caressing her were his. He knew she loved to dance, but normally he was nearby to act as a 'watchdog' when someone got a little too handsy. He realised just how adept he was in cutting in... and felt frustrated he couldn't do so now.

When a second clip surfaced of Tessa at another nightclub he knew he had to do something. It didn't calm his anger down at all when he noticed that she didn't seem to be having quite as much fun this time. He was supposed to be hanging with his family for at least another fortnight. But now, that was NOT going to happen. He had to get back to the city. He had to do something. Anything. He couldn't afford to wait until next month to see her. 

He apologised to his parents telling them there was somewhere else he needed to be. He wasted no time in randomly throwing clothes into a bag… not sure if he would need clothes for one night, one week or longer. He wasn't even sure whether anything he packed would actually work together, he didn't take time to ensure that he had packed both shoes in a pair. He grabbed his toothbrush: and forgot the toothpaste. He would worry about details later! 

And then he hit the road. 

He had to admit to himself as he sat in his car in her driveway Karma had been his wingman for some time now and it had NOT been his friend...Not. At. All. This was going to be his biggest gamble. He was rolling the dice. He didn't feel confident…Not. At. All.

There was a light on at her house so he figured she must be home. But was she alone? The thought made him queasy. What happened if he rang the doorbell and it wasn't her opening the door. Phoning first really would be the sensible thing to do. But what happened if she refused to take his call? Nope…this was his showdown. He was going to get out of his car. He was going to march up to her front door, he was going to ring that damn doorbell! He had wine. He had food. From there… it was in the hands of the gods…he was sure groveling may be involved. He was fine with that!

His heart pounded. His hands were shaking. There was a sheen of sweat on his brow. He took a deep breath reminding himself to: Breathe in blue. Breathe out red. Calm down Moir he thought as he rang the doorbell. It could have been two minutes or twenty minutes as he stood there waiting for the door to open. He had no idea, but he did note that his heart continued to pound the whole time. 

The door opened silently. It was her. She was makeup free. Hair was pulled up into a loose pigtail. She was dressed casually wearing sweatpants and if he wasn't mistaken one of his old t-shirts… and she was looking absolutely gorgeous! His Tessa.

'Hey.' He said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. After all of these years, she still took his breath away when she looked directly at him. He got lost in those green eyes… 

'Hey.' She said a little surprised. He tried to read her expression and decipher whether she thought his visit was a good surprise…or…a bad one! But she was giving nothing away. 

He really should have thought of an opening line! He became a little flustered as he just stood there, shuffling from foot to foot as he tried to think of a reasonable excuse to be ringing her doorbell unexpectedly! And how does one ask if she has company…or if she is planning on meeting up with said company later? He tried to think… but his mind was blank. 

'Did you bring wine?' She looked excited at the prospect.

'And food.' He said with a smile… relieved at her enthusiasm.

He followed her inside. She was all alone. Her cottage felt cosy and welcoming. He realised it always had. The lighting was soft and her favourite vanilla scented candles were burning in several nooks. It felt like home. He wasn't sure whether it was the little things like the candles, the numerous photos of the two of them spread everywhere throughout her home, the music humming softly in the background or the scent of her perfume drifting throughout each room…but here felt like home to him. Home.

They talked about their respective families.  
They drank.  
They talked about how much they missed the ice.  
They ate.  
They talked about exercise.  
They drank.

They did not talk about how they had been spending their time…and with whom. She kept steering the conversation back to safer subjects. And it was bugging him. This was why he was here… It was time for the showdown…But first, he needed another glass of fortitude. She grabbed a bottle of red and they settled at opposite ends of her sofa. It was just the two of them. In their own bubble. Although he was reluctant to change the mood, (they were a little more relaxed with each other than they had been in weeks), he was here on a mission! Nothing moved forward without courage. Dutch courage he thought as he took another mouthful of wine.

'So T. I hear you've been tearing up the dancefloor without me…' He had been looking into the depths of his wine as he spoke… He hoped swirling the wine glass hid some of his nervousness as he waited for the answer.

He was met with silence. 

'Are you serious about him?' He asked…and this time took a big gulp from the glass. But the wine went down the wrong way and he began to choke. She rose from her end of the sofa to pat him on the back. As the coughing subsided she sat down next to him to check he was okay. 

'Tessa,' he said once he got his breath back. He looked at her directly and implored, 'Are you serious about him?'

'You're only going to roll your eyes at me…or make fun of whatever I say here…' she replied softly not looking at him.

'FUCK IT, T!' He roared.

She started at the force of his expletive. 

'Fuck itttt!' He repeated…a little more quietly. 'I can't stand this anymore. For better or for worse… I just need to know. I just want to know what I'm dealing with. Just answer the fucking question T. The jealousy is eating me alive... Just put me out of my misery now… Are. You. Serious. About. Him?' He punctuated the words through gritted teeth. 

He had forced the showdown…

And now held his breath waiting for the answer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 'one chapter' little story is almost there folks...almost...


	8. The Showdown? - Her perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This moving on caper was difficult.   
> Really difficult.   
> She missed her partner.

This moving on caper was difficult. Really difficult. She missed her partner. He had been beside her for over twenty years- and she was frequently turning to share something with him, or share a laugh. But… she had to stop thinking like that. She had to remember it was not so much 'Virtue & Moir' any longer. She needed to work towards a future of just 'Virtue'. She knew it wouldn't be too much longer before she saw him out on dates. Someone somewhere would soon upload a social media clip of him snuggling with a beautiful brunette. He favoured brunettes. With big beautiful eyes. And she knew that when that happened she would play the clip on repeat. In the solitude of her home, she would watch it over and over again…and wish that girl was her. So… she knew she needed to move on. Like yesterday! 

She had been out on two dates. She had been excited the first night when she realised her date was taking her out for a few drinks and then hitting the dancefloor. She loved to move to the music, feel the music, become the music! She hoped the D.J. would be upbeat. Her date whisked her up on the dance floor and she went for it. She was singing along with the song, laughing, and grinding to the rhythm. But the hands that were on her body were wrong. She was used to her partner's hands being an extension of her. These hands didn't feel right. They didn't move with her rhythm. They were clumsy. Her movements slowed and her smile dimmed a little. She started when she realised she had been waiting for Scott to appear from some corner somewhere and drag her away from the dancefloor. Whenever she danced with someone and their hands had become a little too friendly Scott would arrive soon after and gently moving her away. She only just realised how much she liked him offering his protection and how often he would 'rescue her'. So much for moving on…

The second date was worse. She couldn't seem to relax. Couldn't enjoy the music. That date night ended early and with a: 'I'll ring you sometime.' She really sucked at dating. She was beginning to imagine herself a lonely future with huge a box of Lindt chocolates and twenty cats to keep her company. She was going to be THAT woman!

After a day of soul searching, she decided that 'tomorrow' she would worry about her future. Tonight… she was going to stay in. Tonight she was going to feel sorry for herself. Tonight she was going to listen to love songs, watch Princess Bride, eat chocolate until she felt sick and cry when she wanted to. Tonight she was going to snuggle up on the sofa wearing one of his old T-Shirts. And miss him. Tonight she going to stare at each and every photo she had of him around her home….she would look at him to her heart's content. Tonight she was going to imagine he was snuggled up on this lounge watching her favourite movie with her! Tomorrow she would work at moving on…again.

The doorbell sounded unexpectedly clashing with the ballad that played softly in the background. She hated it when someone interrupted her private pity party! She hoped it wasn't one of her girlfriends wanting her to tag along with them on a night out. She wasn't up for it. If it was anyone she hoped it was her mum. Her mum had a knack for turning up when she needed her. She could be sad with her mum. She could cry with her mum. Her mum would understand her melancholy. 

She opened the door reluctantly and was shocked, to say the least at who was standing on the other side. It was the last person she expected. He was looking as handsome as ever and wearing an awkward nervous sort of grin. She blinked a couple of times to ensure she wasn't dreaming! Had she missed him that much she had conjured a mirage of him up? She blinked several more times and he still stood there. He was real! What was he doing here?

'Hey.' He said... 

'Hey.' She said a little surprised. He just stood there. Staring at her. Why wasn't he saying anything? 

She sighed. Perhaps her pity party was going to be delayed by an hour or so… 

She brightened as she noticed the bottles in his hand. 

'Did you bring wine?' 

Wine. Better at numbing the feelings than chocolate! Why hadn't she thought of that before? 

'And food.' He said with a smile… finally saying something.

She was a little embarrassed. He looked good. Really good. And smelt good too. She had been caught without makeup… and wearing one of his old shirts. Glamorous she was not! It would look too obvious to go and change into something else now. So…dowdy Tess it was going to be!

He followed her closely as she made her way inside her home. She loved her home. She loved how cosy it felt. She loved it even more when he was here in it. 

He opened the wine.  
She grabbed the glasses and the plates.  
He started the conversation.  
She steered it to safe subjects.  
He was persistent.  
She was stubborn.

She didn't really understand why he was here. Or what he wanted. He seemed to be getting agitated. Was he here to tell her he had found someone already…that he was now dating. A sense of dread settled into the pit of her stomach. She took a large gulp of wine. What would her mental prep coach tell her right now? She tried to breathe in blue and breathe out red. Idly she wished she was wearing her red lipstick right now. She always felt stronger when wearing that! Almost invincible. Almost…No matter… whatever he was about to tell her she resolved herself to just smile. Smile Tessa…tell him you're happy for him. Just smile…even if the news kills you a little more inside! 

'So T. I hear you've been tearing up the dancefloor without me…' He had been looking into the depths of his wine as he spoke… It took her a moment to comprehend what he actually said. What the??? She didn't need the small talk. She wished he would just cut to the chase and blurt his news out. She wanted him to 'rip the Band-Aid off' and get the damn announcement over with!

She was brought out of her thoughts when she realised he was coughing…struggling to breathe. She got up and whacked him a few times on the back until he had his breath back. He had scared her a little and she had perhaps thumped him a little harder on the back than was required. She went to lighten the mood a little…make a joke about having been ready to put the Heimlich Maneuver into place…

'Tessa,' He looked at her directly with a piercing stare: 'Are you serious about him?'

She didn't understand where this conversation was going. Wasn't he here to tell her of his new love? Was he going to 'warm up' by making fun of her? They both knew how terrible she was at dating. She hated when he teased her about it. She took a deep breath. 'You're only going to roll your eyes at me…or make fun of whatever I say here…' she replied softly not looking at him.

He roared at her. Scott who never ever raise his voice at her... roared!

'FUCK IT, T!!!' 

The force of his expletive shocked her. He swore regularly. In fact he swore all the time. He swore at his mates. His brothers. The coaches on occasions. He never swore at her. He never raised his voice at her. She saw his jawline working extra time.

'Fuck itttt!' He repeated…a little more quietly. 'I can't stand this anymore. For better or for worse… I just need to know…

She was totally confused. He couldn't stand what? What misery? As the questions swirled in her head she missed what else he had said. She felt like they were facing some sort of showdown… she just didn't understand what he wanted…

She looked at him.   
He was staring at her…waiting…  
But for what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two beautiful souls are two of the most frustrating souls that walk the planet...   
> If only I could sit down and share a coffee with them...whether it be a flat white or an almond milk cappuccino... I'd like to spend some time with them and tell them what I think they should do....


	9. Well Worth The Wait - his perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I have been for a while…probably a long time… I've struggled with my feelings as they morphed from friend and partner to something so much more…something deep…I didn't want to ruin 'us'...' He began to ramble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the 'Little Engine That Could' this supposedly two-shot fic kept on going! Boy...what a ride! The storyline changed completely and took a life of its own! Here are our final installments - once again from both perspectives. 
> 
> Note: I really struggled to write scenes that were too intimate in this fic. I've never written about RPF fiction before...it seems a little disrespectful to cross too many lines - I just hope their real life is even better than my imagination though ;-) 
> 
> I really appreciate every single #VirtueMoir fan who stopped by. A big thank you to anyone who shared a Kudos...and anyone who took the time out to comment MWAH!

At first, he thought she wasn't going to respond. The silence stretched out between them until finally she took a deep breath and replied 'No.' She sounded so dejected as she said it, but Scott hardly noticed, he was totally focused on her actual words.

He felt his jawline relax…just a little.

'No?' He asked again just to ensure he had heard her correctly. She shook her head gently in response.

'No. Alone again. Perhaps that's the way I'm meant to be…alone.' She said in a soft voice. 'Go ahead and have your fun….'

He didn't often pray… but he offered up a quick thank you to whichever saint had been looking over him with that 'no' answer. As he relaxed a little more he realised just how tense she was as if bracing herself for his reaction. Yes, he had always been jealous when she dated... but had he always been such an arse teasing her about her dates that she thought he was about to unleash on her now? The answer was obviously yes!

She shuffled awkwardly. Uncomfortably. Clearly vulnerable on this subject. Waiting…

Yep…another sin to chalk up against you Moir he thought to himself!

'Tess…'

He reached out for her hand. He turned it over gently and slowly…ever so slowly…began tracing a heart on her palm. She flinched…and tried to close her hand but he just whispered 'No.' and gently bent to kiss her palm.

This was his moment. It was now. He couldn't remember ever feeling so nervous. This was beyond World Championship nerves, twice as bad as Olympic nerves… this was…this was his everything!

'Tess… can we talk… I mean really talk?' He sounded almost breathless with nerves.

Breathe in blue. Breathe out red he told himself trying to calm his agitation.

He looked up and caught her gaze and held his breath. He opened his mouth…and closed it again. Opened it…and closed it again…

He let out the breath that he had been holding. It came out with a woosh sound.

He shook his head. His throat constricted and he could feel the tears welling up. God he had one shot and he had better NOT stuff this up! He could NOT stuff this up. Please… His throat constricted further.

He dropped his gaze back to her palm and once again began tracing the familiar pattern…he finally looked up and gently said: 'I love you T.'

She frowned. '…And I love you too Scott.' She responded.

His sense of frustration grew. She didn't get it. She had just answered with one of their pre-programmed automated responses. God…how he had grown to hate their 'coached' answers. The 'we deeply care for each other' and the 'we're each other's best friend' or the 'we respect each other' and the one he absolutely detested and hated above all others… 'business partners.' He longed to shout out loud: 'For fuck sake…give me a break from this shit…' but…

'No...' he grimaced.

Breathe in blue. Breathe out red.

'No…you don't understand.' He had to gain control of his nerves. He blinked several times as his eyes welled.

'No Tess…I'm IN love with you.' He said earnestly.

Unconsciously he had drawn her hand up until it rested against his heart.

'I have been for a while…probably a long time… I've struggled with my feelings as they morphed from friend and partner to something so much more…something deep…I didn't want to ruin 'us'...' He began to ramble.

Breathe in blue. Breathe out red.

He steadied himself and started again…

'I know I have stuffed up numerous times Tess.  
I know I have a temper,  
I know at times I've been an arse…'

He drew a breath…and tried to slow down a little…perhaps he needed to focus a little less on his flaws he thought…

'Tess, on the ice you know that I would NEVER let you down. You know that…I'm always there for you.  
What I now need is for you to believe in me off the ice as well.  
I need for you to give me another chance.  
I need for you to believe that I would never let you down on OR off the ice...  
God Tess I am trying to tell you I am in love with you. Completely in love with you… Head over heels… In. Love. With. You.

He stopped talking abruptly. Sweat had formed on his brow. He searched her face for a response.

She didn't react negatively. That had to be a good thing wasn't it he thought?  
She didn't exactly react positively either though… which wasn't such a good thing!

Breathe in blue. Breathe out red.

She just sat there looking kind of stunned. It was an unfamiliar expression on her face…Tessa never looked anything but poised! She may be struggling internally but she NEVER showed that to anyone externally. Until now. She looked dazed as she wore a slightly pinched looked across her brow as if she was trying to process what he had just said. Her mouth was slightly ajar…and he couldn't resist any longer. He leaned forward and softly kissed her. Butterfly kisses. Waiting for her reaction.

When he didn't experience any resistance, he gently cupped her face. 'I love you T.' He whispered against her lips.

She didn't push him away in the kiss. That had to be a good thing wasn't it he thought?  
She had opened her mouth and received a further kiss. Surely another good sign?  
She wasn't really responding to him quite like he would have liked her to though…

As he pulled back, her dazed expression still remained. God he wished she would say something. Anything. 'Tessa?' He asked quietly.

In the background, he heard the opening notes to what he believed was 'their song' echo through the room. He took it as an omen. When he had originally chosen 'Long Time Running' for them to perform to, he had lived in hope of one day telling her this was his love song to her and that 'they' together would be well worth the wait! He stood up and gestured her to join him in dance.

She took his hand. That was a good sign wasn't it he thought?  
She snuggled in close to him. Another good sign surely?  
She still wouldn't look him in the eye though…

They swayed gently.  
He held her close.  
They fit perfectly.  
They were meant to be…Surely she could see that?

She finally looked up. Tears were spilling from her lashes. He could tell that she was genuinely afraid… of him? Of the moment? Of her feelings? He wasn't sure.

'Doesn't it feel like we have been here before Scott? What's different this time? I'm not sure I can go through this again…' her voice faltered.

As he went to speak he could hear the song lyrics repeating…'It's well worth the wait…' poignantly filling the silence between them. Them. Together. So well worth the wait…he just had to convince her!

'Tess… I'm different now. You're different now. We're different now. Circumstances are different now. It IS the right time for us. We've finished our competitive career, and the thought of not seeing you day in and day out terrifies me. You are such a big part of me, of who I am and how I got here. Now…god more than anything I want you to be part of my future. Our future…together! Totally committed to one another in ALL areas of our lives. It's our time T…and it will have been worth the wait.' His voice broke as he tried to convince her.

She didn't look quite as sad now… surely that was a good thing, wasn't it?  
She didn't look afraid any longer… surely that was a good sign, wasn't it?  
She wouldn't look him in the eye though…

He watched her intently as she nibbled her bottom lip.  
Waiting.  
Waiting for his destiny.

Breathe in blue. Breathe out red.

'Okay.' She said quietly. Finally looking up again.

He was a little worried he had imagined the response that he had wanted to hear…and that she hadn't actually said the words.

'Okay? Really?'

She nodded.

He was torn between yelling out in triumph or swooping on those lips she had been nibbling! He chose the latter option.

His breathing quickened.  
He deepened the kiss.  
He was drowning.  
What a way to go he thought absently!

He realised his hands had a life of their own.  
He was going too fast.  
He needed to slow down, savour the moment.  
He needed to give her time to catch up.

'Tess.' He whispered as he tore his lips from her mouth. 'God…I want you. I want you so much! But…perhaps we should slow down just a little. I want to give you some time… just to be sure…I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you in any way. Let's take a breather. Have a glass of wine. Talk about how we're going to do this…'

Breathe in blue. Breathe out red.

Nope…he was too wound up...he needed another round to calm down he thought.

Breathe in blue. Breathe out red.

'Scott,' she said softly.

This was his Tessa he thought. Totally in control of the moment. Totally in control of her thoughts. Totally in control of her emotions.

'It has taken us almost twenty-one years to get to this moment. I really don't think we need to wait any longer…do you?'

He gulped.

She took a hold of his hand and led him down the hall to her bedroom.

***

As the razor glided across his cheek he couldn't help but smile. He had experienced some pretty good moments in his life… some really good moments! But life didn't get any better than at this particular moment! They were often asked in interviews if he could freeze a moment which would it be. Last night had given him a new favourite Tessa sound! The laugh/cry she had when they won the Olympics had been relegated to second place! Who would have thought Ms T would be quite so noisy in bed! And…not that he was one to boast…but he got to hear that sound three times last night!

He high fived himself in the mirror….Hell Yeah!!!

The object of his thoughts came round the corner.  
She was wearing her hair up high in a messy bun.  
Wearing his T-Shirt.  
Carrying his coffee.  
Wearing a very satisfied smile on her face that he liked to think he had had a hand in putting there.

She handed him his coffee… and lingered for a kiss as well.

'I have a proposition for you.' She smiled.  
'..and I'm VERY open to your propositions.' He replied leaning down for another a kiss.

'I'm serious Scott.' She searched for his eyes in the mirror.  
He paused. He could tell she was a little nervous to bring whatever was bothering her up.

'The media circus will begin again next week…' She said haltingly.

He nodded.

'And we need to be careful about not letting the world into 'us' while we work 'us' out… ' She continued.

He nodded.

'I have a huge favour to ask of you. I mean… it will mean more speculation about us… but… it would mean a lot to me.'

He waited.

'I've always absolutely hated describing our 'connection' as a 'business relationship'. How would you feel if we changed the narrative…perhaps we can have a 'complex relationship' or even a 'special partnership'?

He threw his head back and laughed. Loudly.

'YES!!!! My God you have no idea HOW much I have hated that term over the last year T!'

He grabbed her for a cuddle and then kissed her! This had been worth the wait. SHE had been worth the wait!

Karma. He fleetingly thought...he bloody loved his Karma in life right about now!


	10. Well Worth The Wait - Her perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were obviously at a stalemate...

She didn't want to respond. She really didn't. 

They were obviously at a stalemate. He simply waited for her response. She didn't understand what in the hell he was so angry at? It should be her that was angry…she knew he was about to have his fun teasing her about her inability to date. Instead… she was just embarrassed. Embarrassed that she couldn't move on from the very person who sat in front of her. 

'No.' She said dejectedly. 'No. Alone again. Perhaps that's the way I'm meant to be…alone.' She said in a soft voice. 'Go ahead and have your fun….'

She waited. She squirmed. She just wanted him to move on from this subject.

He seemed to relax just a little when she answered. She really didn't understand what was happening. She liked to be totally in control…of well everything… and this was unnerving to her. He was unnerving her.

Suddenly he said her name…

And then…  
Her anxiety level rose another notch when he reached out for her hand. As soon as he began tracing a heart in her palm she began to panic. She had been here before. She had been left embarrassed that night when he had started the evening in much the same way…tracing hearts, which had led to kissing, which had led to her being rejected by him again. And her forever trying to build walls around her heart. She tried clenching her fist shut, but he cried 'No' and gently kissed her palm.

'Tess…can we talk…I mean really talk? He finally started.

Her anxiety levels were peaking right now. She wanted to be in control. Of her emotions. Her reactions. The situation. Scott was sitting near her… he looked extremely uncomfortable…as if he was about to deliver bad news. Really bad news. He looked nervous and even let out the nervous 'woosh' sound he usually only made just as he was about to take the ice during a huge meet. 

Her throat constricted. She blinked several times. What could be so bad that caused him to look like death warmed up?

It felt like the start of a breakup speech to her. It felt like the end. 

She tried to breathe. Deeply. Calmly. But she couldn't. She was in panic mode. And what made things worse is the person she would normally turn to for comfort, was the person causing her distress! 

His eyes were tearing up.   
He was struggling to speak.  
Her first thought was to flee. If he couldn't talk to her he couldn't tell her whatever was distressing him…  
He looked like he was about to cry.  
She was about to be sick.

'I love you T.'

Oh God she thought. He's softening me up before he drops the bad news! Her brow creased in pain. She just wanted this moment over with. 

'…and I love you too Scott.' Thank god for pre-programmed responses. She had found most of their coached responses a godsend when she felt uncomfortable. She didn't have to feel… she didn't have to think…she could just unemotionally respond. Absently she was pleased that she thought she sounded in control. 

His response was not what she expected.   
She didn't understand.  
He became more agitated.  
More tears pooled in his eyes.  
He drew her hand up to his chest. Almost reverently placing it on his heart.  
She was confused.  
And then all she heard was 'No Tess…I'm IN love with you.'

She didn't hear another word he was saying for several minutes. She could see him talking…but couldn't comprehend the words he was saying. Surely she was dreaming now. Surely she was projecting what she wanted to hear from him? Surely… surely the god's were jesting with her? She had waited so long to hear these words from his mouth.

She sat there stunned.  
She couldn't process what he was saying.  
She didn't want to move and break the spell in case this wasn't real.  
She sat spellbound…

And then…  
He lent in and gently kissed her.  
Scott.   
Kissed her.  
Was she dreaming?

She heard her name. 'Tessa?' he asked searchingly.

And then…  
The soft strains of 'Long Time Running' filtered through her subconscious. Could this be an omen? This was her very favourite song they performed to…She had often fantasised herself and Scott having their 'well worth the wait' moment! After twenty years of waiting…

And then…  
He held out his hand asking her to dance.   
She didn't understand the moment, but she understood the music.   
They swayed gently.  
She snuggled in close.  
They fit perfectly.   
And then she realised they had got to this point once before. It felt like déjà vu.

She was scared…of what she wasn't sure.   
Last time he had balked? Would he do it again…change his mind?  
Was she scared that his love wasn't as strong, deep and lasting as hers?  
She wasn't scared...she was terrified!

'Doesn't it feel like we have been here before Scott? What's different this time? I'm not sure I can go through this again…' her voice faltered as she looked up into his eyes.

And then…  
He held her tightly.  
His jaw began to clench.  
He passionately began to tell her why they would work together.   
His voice broke as he pleaded his case.

And then…  
She began to relax.  
She realised that this time WAS indeed different.  
She began to believe.  
She began to feel in control again.  
She nibbled her lip as she came to her conclusion. This moment was right. This moment had indeed been a long time coming…and sometimes you just need to take a gamble.

She allowed herself to fall. She allowed herself to believe. She allowed herself to love. 

She took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. 'Okay.' She whispered.

She almost smiled at the expression that flashed across his face - he looked as if he didn't believe what he was hearing. His big grin made her smile. 

And then…  
He kissed her.  
Consumed her.  
Her breathing quickened.  
She was losing control.  
And she didn't care…

His hands were all over her.   
She trying to unbutton his shirt.  
She wanted her hands all over him.  
She wanted him.  
She needed him.  
And now!

…and then all of a sudden he paused. She had a little trouble thinking coherently at first. Her eyes were dilated. Her breathing was shallow. Her body was tingling. When she realised just what he was saying she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved her. He was saying something about slowing down, talking and giving her some time. He was worried about rushing her… But she didn't need time. She didn't need space. She needed him. 

She was ready.  
This was their moment.

'Scott,' she said calmly. 'It has taken us almost twenty-one years to get to this moment. I really don't think we need any more talk right now. I think there are more fun things we could be doing. I don't think we need to really wait any longer…do you?'

She reached out for his hand.   
She smiled.  
And she led him towards her bedroom.

***

She'd made them coffee to start their day.   
She liked this touch of domestic life!  
There wasn't too much more in her culinary skills… thank god Scott didn't love her for her cooking! 

She carried their coffees to her bedroom and paused as she saw him shaving in her bathroom. Bare-chested and wrapped in a towel. Her towel. In her home. She loved the intimacy of this moment. She almost growled at the scene. And then she blushed as she remembered his growl-like groan in her ear last night as he had climaxed. Her new favourite sound in the world… 

She leaned in for a kiss as she handed him his coffee.

God she loved him! The past twelve hours had been perfect! He was perfect for her. He was definitely NOT just her 'business partner' any longer… a term that was really beginning to bug her! 

'I have a proposition for you.' She smiled.  
'..and I'm VERY open to your propositions.' He replied leaning down for another a kiss.

'I'm serious Scott.' She searched for his eyes in the mirror. She was a little nervous bringing this subject up. 'The media circus begins again next week…' She said haltingly. 

He nodded.

'And we need to be careful about not letting the world into 'us' while we work 'us' out… ' She continued.

He nodded.

'I have a huge favour to ask of you. … it will mean more speculation about us… but… it would mean a lot to me.' She was really nervous trying to get to the point.

'I've always absolutely hated describing our 'connection' as a 'business relationship'. How would you feel if we changed the narrative…perhaps we can have a 'complex relationship' or a 'special partnership'? 

He surprised her in his reaction.  
He threw his head back and laughed loudly.   
A big, bold and typical Scott laugh!

'YES!!!! My God you have no idea HOW much I have hated that term over the last two years T!'

He grabbed her for a cuddle and then kissed her! 

There were no longer any walls around her heart.  
He had always been her perfect date.  
'This' had definitely been worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... these 'characters' haven't finished with me yet. I have some short one-shot ideas that I'm going to write. And then...once I have finished with them...I swear I'm climbing out of this #VirtueMoir rabbit hole... and resuming normal life! Well, that's the plan anyway!


End file.
